shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Life, business and full of heart?
Participants Tamashī Kagetsu Roleplay -The dusky and slow moving day in Konohagakure would roam forth as it always did. The citizens rummaging around doing daily shopping, stray animals looking for food, merchants trying to get their stuff sold. In a rather big house inside the village, it was mainly empty but filled with two souls however, one was still asleep. The one awake that hadn't slept the night before was named Tamashī Kagetsu, owner of the mansion. Looking out his window from his room to see kids playing and people conversating, Tamashī sighed slightly as he said through his mask with his usual semi deep, lazy, cold sounding voice "I have nothing to do.." Closing his phoenix colored eyes while a couple strands of his medium lengthed crow colored hair dangled down in front of his face, he would reach up with his right, black gloved hand to slick it back with the rest on the right side as he opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. Peering to the side, he thought "I bet it's Xu.." Pushing himself up from his chair, as he stretched slightly while wearing a clean, white button down shirt with black dress pants on. About three buttons from the top of the shirt were undone as he took about three minutes to walk through the house from his room to the door after the person knocked a couple more times, Tamashī said "Hold on..god damn.." His eye lids covering half of his eyes as he reached out and opened the door, he saw that it was Xu. Sighing softly, Tamashī said "And what do you want?" Xu was his father's business associate that took care of things here and there while his father was away. Xu said in his rather high pitched voice, even for a thirty seven year old "Heyo Tamashī! Just thought I'd come by and bring something up to you..it's rather important.." Tamashī responded back "What's it about?" Xu then spoke back "Your father's business." Tamashī then simply said "...Fine..lets walk and talk about it. The house is clean and Hanako is still asleep, don't want to dirty it with filth..." He paused as he looked down at Xu's shoes that seemed to be rather dirty as he then said "nor do we wanna wake up Hanako." Xu looked down at his footwear as he says "Oh, of course." Looking back up to Tamashī, he continued "I'll wait out here until you're ready." Giving him a bright smile, the door was the closed in his face as Tamashī looked a bit frustrated and thought "This guy really doesn't learn does he? Oh well, maybe it's something worth listening to from him right now..." As he thought such things, he slipped on a fresh pair of his polished dress shoes, buttoned up the other buttons of his shirt and grabbed a clean handkerchief to only stuff it neatly in his right pocket as he opened the door once again as he said "So, speak to me."- -Xu spoke out as they started to walk away from the house after Tamashī exited and closed the door "Well, as I said before, it's about your father's business. He trusted me to go along with what I do best however, without an official owner of the business, we're running into a rut." Tamashī listened as he looked over to Xu to noticed a clipboard while he pocketed his hands and said "What's that?" Xu said softly while holding the clipboard up "This is statistics on our sales and everything else." Holding it out to Tamashī so he could see them, Tamashī nodded slightly as he said "So, in the overall view, the business is slowly dying because we don't have a head hancho, aye?" Xu nodded as he brought the clipboard close to his body to only say "Yes, sir." Tamashī then asked "And why did you want to speak with me about this?" Xu sighed as he stopped while Tamashī noticed and stopped, turning his body a bit to the left as he looked at Xu while Xu then said "I hoped we could have waited until later on to have to do this but.." Tamashī kept his eyes on him as Xu then finished while looked at Tamashī with his flawless green eyes "You're gonna have to take over the business or we let it die which would put a bunch of people out of jobs." Tamashī sighed as he hung his head while closing his head to merely say "I knew this day would come.." Turning forward, Tamashī would keep walking forth while Xu rushed up to his side and said "What are we going to do, sir?" Glancing over to Xu, Tamashī would say "Well, to be honest, I don't think a fourteen year old should be running a business however, to avoid the cause of people being out of jobs and their families then having to suffer, I'm gonna have to take the responsibility so we can keep those people around and help them as well as their loved ones." Once he said so Tamashī looked forward as Xu stared at the young man, speechless at his words since Xu himself thought that Tamashī was a heartless child. Shaking his head, Xu spoke "Very well, s-" Tamashī interupted him as he said "Only thing is that I'm going to have to keep you around to the same extent as you were when my father was around because I have Shinobi training. I can't let this business control my life but I will do what I can to make sure everyone stays satisfied and we stay at a good way." Xu nodded as he says "Of course, sir. Is there anything that you will need through the course of this?" Tamashī said "Hmm.." Thinking slightly, he would then said "Yes, actually..I'm going to need records on a specific Uchiha." Xu's eyes widened as he said "Uchiha?" Tamashī closed his eyes as he nodded to only open them again to say "Yes, the name is Aki Uchiha. She is my teammate upon Fudo Uchiha's team. I also have another Uchiha teammate named Atsuya Uchiha. If you can, get me all of their records so I may read up on them, it's better to know exactly what I'm going to be spending time with for the next few years." Sighing softly at the thought, he watched as the people of Konoha moved around while in a quick flash Tamashī saw Aki's face in his eyes as his phoenix colored optics went wide and his body froze as Xu kept walking when three Jonin walked forward while speak, not even looking where they were going as they ran into Tamashī. The slight bump was enough to knock Tamashī back a tiny bit but then he shook his head as he looked to the three Jonin with his eyes slouching as they did with the one in the front getting pissy and yelling "You should really watch where you're going!" Tamashī looked up to the three of them as he said "Excuse me but you're the ones not watching where you were going."- -Once Tamashī said that to them, Xu stopped as he looked back to see the three Jonin surrounding him, rushing over to them, Xu said "What seems to be the problem?" Giving them a slight smile, one of the Jonin pushed Xu back which made him lose his balance while two of the Jonin grabbed Tamashī after they argued for a bit but Tamashī kept calm while they took him to an alleyway. Being thrown back against a wall, Tamashī looked at all three of them as he said "You guys are fresh off the Chunin hook aren't yas?" The one in front said "That's right! And we don't listen to little brats like you." Pushing himself off the wall, Tamashī would simply fix the color of his shirt as he said "You shouldn't really push around the Genin. Even though you're our elders, the respect level is two sided. We respect you while you respect us." With an iritated expression on his face, the one in front would thrust his left fist into a hook shot while it made contact with Tamashī's face while he fell down onto the dirty ground and sighed as he looked at the dirt while he pushed himself up to only look at the Jonin that punched him and said "Oh, I'm sorry, come again?" In the mean time of this, Xu was running around to find an actual nice Jonin to help Tamashī. Looking back over to the four, the Jonin punched Tamashī again while he slammed his back against the wall. Pushing forward slightly as he then said "Excuse me, I couldn't hear ya, maybe one more time?" the Jonin that punched him twice already would yell in a pissy mood as Tamashī then reached up and grabbed the Jonin's fist in a great speed while his other reached up and grabbed Tamashī's mask, pulling it down to expose the scars cover his lips and cheek from when his father beat him with blood dripping from his mouth. Tamashī looked at him and said with a piercing gaze into the man's eyes "To be quite frank, I dislike it when I'm touched without reason. In the overall point of view in this situation, you're a fucking retard and should be stripped of you Shinobi title in all. Now, if you will, move out of my way.." Directly after Tamashī said so, he would force the Jonin's fist down as he was then punched by the man's other hand quickly in the face while he slammed against the wall again and slid down to fall onto his ass while leaning against the wall. As he pushed himself up, Tamashī said while wiping his mouth "Mmk then, I guess I'll just have to break your legs and make this into a public situation where you may even die.." All of the Jonin laughed as the one in the front said "Then show me what ya got kid. Come on, I don't have all day.." Tamashī sighed as he said with a shrug "Okay then, don't say I didn't warn ya." Licking the blood dripping from his busted up lip, he would then look around at his surroundings without his head moving as he then looked to his now opponent while everything seemed to slow down in his mind while Tamashī said in his head "Weak spot is obviously his right ankle because his left hand is not his dominant one. Putting pressure on his bad ankle with that last punch gave me that description since his face was in pain when he hit me. So, first of all, low kick to the right ankle, immobilize him by the then just in case, low thrust kick to the same leg's knee, possibly breaking it since he'll go half way down. Once that is that, a quick jab to nose, completely break it. After that, a roundhouse kick to the left side of his face, dislocate his jaw all the way.." Coming up with that exact plan, the Jonin started to rush towards Tamashī as he quickly ducked a weaved to the left from a quick punch that the man threw at him as Tamashī swiftly kicked the man's right ankle as he started dropping. With a quick chance, Tamashī thrusted his leg down towards his right knee as a loud crack would echo through the alley as he then threw a squick jab to the Jonin's face, making contact with his nose, Tamashī felt it break against his fist while he then hopped back a couple inches as his body turned with his left foot in front while he pivoted on it after his right foot lifted into the air and he roundhouse kicked the Jonin's face on the left side, dislocating his jaw in one quick kick. As he lowered his leg to set it down on the ground, he watched the man trying to get up but couldn't as Tamashī said, feeling his blood starting to boil as he squatted down next to the Jonin "You may be fucked up but I have some good news, you don't need to wonder where your god is! Because he's right here!" Looking up to the other two Jonin that were with him as he tilted his head to the side with a creepy smile approaching his scarred and busted lips while whispering in a sinister voice after his eyes grew wide "and he's fresh out of mercy..." The two Jonin that were left standing quickly ran out of the alley as they ran away.- -After everything, Tamashī would straighten his head as he then lost the creepy smile and his eyes went back to normal as he reached up and lifted the mask over his mouth again, fixing it perfectly as there seemed to be some blood that dripped onto his white shirt as he then said after standing up "Ugh.." Looking down to the Jonin as he rolled on his back, Tamashī said "Do you know how hard it is to get blood off of a white shirt?" The Jonin groaned something but couldn't be understand as Tamashī would sigh while he then squatted down and patted the man's head to merely look into his eyes and says "Blood doesn't come out of white..." The Jonin's eyes widened as he got scared. Xu ran back with a Jonin finally as Tamashī stood up and said "Good, now that you've come with someone.." Tamashī looked at the new Jonin as he said "Please take the man to the hospital, he's going to need a full treatment on his ankle and his knee, his jaw...yeah, may wanna fix that up to." Looking down to the beaten up Jonin, he said to him "You'll be out of the hospital in about six to seven weeks however, to become psychologically better, it'll take about five months, so..rest up." smirking under his mask, Tamashī would step over the man as he walked over to Xu and the new Jonin while he said to him "Also, make sure to have the Hokage look over his Jonin rank because he's already abusing the power, that's why this whole ordeal went forth. I'm sorry that you have to clean up but, I have things to do.." Xu looked to Tamashī as he walked past him then to the Jonin as he said "Thank you, have a good day." Rushing over to Tamashī's side, Xu would say "Sir..are you okay? What even came over you to make you freeze in place?" Tamashī sighed as he said "Yes, I'm okay and I don't know.." However, in fact Tamashī knew exactly what made him freeze in place as he saw Aki's face again however, her eyes were what he focused most on as he then said "Lets just go get me a new shirt.." Xu nodded as he said "Of course, sir." With them walking through the village slowly, they made their way to the closest clothing store to only have us pan out from their lives for now. Maybe in the near future, we will see more of the "exciting" life of Tamashī Kagetsu..-